


Drugiego grudnia 1805

by Karolina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Napoleon Bonaparte - Freeform, gratuitous abuse of historical realities
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha, Doktor i bitwa pod Austerlitz w dwustu pięćdziesięciu słowach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugiego grudnia 1805

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna stara praca; czyszczenie szuflady. Każdy komentarz to wirtualny przytulas dla czytelnika.

Drugiego grudnia 1805 roku na polach pod Sławkowem leży cieniutka warstwa śniegu. Mgła leniwie unosi się nad ziemią i daje się rozwiewać wilgotnemu wiatrowi, zamazując kształty odległych drzew w ciemne zarysy przypominające postacie z nocnych koszmarów. Żołnierze zbierają obóz, wymieniają się cichymi spojrzeniami, gdzieniegdzie bardziej doświadczeni żartują sobie z przyszłej bitwy i tego, jak śmieszny jest język ludzi mieszkających na tej ziemi, którą przyjdzie im zrosić krwią swoich przeciwników.

Drugiego grudnia 1805 roku Cesarz w swoim namiocie wybudza się z drzemki nad mapą zasłaną pionkami symbolizującymi jego wojska i siły nieprzyjaciela. Na pierwszy rzut oka widzi, że są poprzestawiane. Gdy jednak pochyla się bardziej nad mapą, zauważa, że śmiały pomysł intruza wcale nie jest tak wielką profanacją, jakiej by się spodziewał. Gdy pyta przechodzących obok jego namiotu żołnierzy, kto do niego wchodził, żaden z nich nie potrafi udzielić jasnej odpowiedzi; jeden tylko przebąkuje coś na temat ciemnoskórej kobiety w spodniach (absurd!), oraz o mężczyźnie w brązowym stroju w paski i w beżowym płaszczu. Cesarz uznaje, że strach przed śmiercią miesza niektórym w głowach. Oraz że chętnie by jeszcze trochę podrzemał.

Drugiego grudnia 1805 roku, gdy od huku armat poodlatywały już z okolicy wszystkie ptaki, padający od kul rosyjscy żołdacy mogliby przysiąc, że na szczycie Żurania stoi coś w rodzaju niebieskiej budki, obok której kręcą się bliżej nieokreślone postaci.

Doktor i Martha obserwują bitwę pod Austerlitz, aż po zapisane w historii jako stały punkt zwycięstwo Napoleona. TARDIS nie tłumaczy krzyków konających, jednak Martha i tak chce już wracać. Doktor ją rozumie.


End file.
